


Together

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Trigger Warning miscarriage, trigger warning, trigger warning blood, tw blood, tw miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt asking for a fic where Cordelia and Misty are married and Cordelia has a miscarriage. Misty helps her back from it. Warning: This is very sad and angsty though the ending is okay in my opinion. Warnings of miscarriage and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Misty lay in the bed listening to the sounds of soft splashing coming from the bathroom where her wife was currently taking a bath after a stressful day. Misty smiled and thought about her beautiful wife. They’d been married for two years now and couldn’t be happier. Misty had finally brought up the idea of them having a baby and couldn’t believe her luck when Cordelia’s face had lit up and she’d agreed immediately.

They’d done the research and found a way for two women to have a baby together. The magic was new to Cordelia, but they’d figured it out. The Supreme was now two and a half months pregnant with their little bundle of joy. 

She’d been so excited the morning she had taken the test and it was positive. Cordelia had run all the way from their bedroom out to the greenhouse where Misty was teaching her class. She was smiling so widely and tears were flowing freely down her face that she couldn’t even tell Misty. She’d had to hand her the test and let her figure it out on her own as their students watched on in amusement as their normally reserved Supreme bounced excitedly on her toes as she waited for Misty to catch on. 

Misty smiled at the memory and heard Cordelia call out for her. She rolled off the bed and walked toward the bathroom with her smile still on her face. The smile dropped as soon as she saw Cordelia in the bath. 

Her bathwater was no longer just clear and soapy. The water was a violent red and Cordelia was pale as she stared down in horror. She finally brought her gaze up to Misty who looked just as stricken. Misty finally snapped out of her stupor and was set into motion.

oooOOooOOooo

They entered the Academy late that evening after their trip to the emergency room. Cordelia walked silently up to their room as Misty watched her go. She turned out the lights that were left on in the first floor before following her wife upstairs.

Misty entered to see Cordelia curled up on their bed on her side. She moved to face Cordelia and looked down at her tear streaked face. Her heart broke and she dropped to her knees in front of the woman to wipe the tears away. She could feel the woman shaking and she crawled over her into the bed to spoon Cordelia from behind. Cordelia turned in her embrace and buried her face into Misty’s shoulder before allowing her sobs to wrack her body.

Misty could do nothing but hug her more tightly and try to reassure her. She could feel her own tears welling up and finally allowed herself to cry as well. The two women lay cocooned together on the large bed heartbroken and feeling like a part of them had been ripped away.

oooOOooOOooo

They cried for hours before they could no longer produce anymore tears or even a sound to cry any longer. Misty looked down to see Cordelia staring blankly ahead and pulled back to make the woman meet her eyes.

“Hey. We’re gonna get through this. Ya hear me? We’re gonna make it,” Cordelia looked deep into blue eyes before giving the smallest of nods. “And I heard what ya said earlier at the hospital. This was NOT your fault. None of this was your fault. Do ya hear me? Do not blame yourself for this,” Cordelia only shifted closer to Misty in answer and the swamp witch wrapped her more tightly in her arms. “I love ya. I always have. I always will.”

Cordelia was silent for so long that Misty thought she’d finally fallen asleep. But when the woman shifted so she could look into Misty’s eyes, she realized she was mistaken. “How can you love me? I can’t even give you a family. I could never make a family. I’m useless. I can’t even do the one thing that women are supposed to be able to do. I’m broken,” Cordelia broke off with a sob and Misty immediately had her in a hug once again. She waited for some of the sobs to ease before responding.

“Dee, you’re not broken and ya know it. You’re the Supreme and you’re perfect. Ta me and ta everybody. You’re definitely not useless. That could’ve happened to anyone and it has happened ta so many women before ya. I’m sorry that this tragedy has struck us too but I’m glad that ya are okay and that ya are safe,” Cordelia didn’t respond and Misty continued, “And, baby? Ya don’t have ta give me a family ya know? I could carry a baby. I mean that could be a perk of a lesbian relationship right?” Misty shrugged and felt Cordelia pull back to look at her.

“You would carry our children, Misty?”

“Of course I would, Dee. Like ya said; they’re our children. I want them just as much as ya do. That’s the least I could do. Or we could always try it with ya again if ya want ta. I’m okay with anythin’.”

“You’re too good to me. I love you, Misty. We will have a family one day. One way or another. There’s no way that a love like this couldn’t not produce a child,” Misty smiled slightly and nodded at her.

“And ya know what? If we can’t have em, there are plenty of children out there that don’t got parents,” Cordelia looked at her in wonder.

“You would be okay with children that weren’t biologically ours?” Misty nodded seriously at her, “You’re one of a kind, Mrs. Goode-Day. I love you so much.”

“I love ya too, Mrs. Goode-Day. More than anythin’ in the world. Together we can make it through anythin’.”


End file.
